


How to be a Heartbreaker (Literally)

by whitetrashgaydoll



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutant Powers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/pseuds/whitetrashgaydoll
Summary: After years of abuse, Peeta moves to Xavier's School for the Gifted. He flourishes and so do his powers, until he makes a new enemy in Cato Hadley.But is Cato really his enemy? Or is there something else growing besides the flowers under Peeta's hands?
Relationships: Cato/Peeta Mellark, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or franchises. If I did, I wouldn't be drowning in student debt. This isn't beta read, so I am sorry if there are mistakes!

Peeta remembered the incident like it was yesterday. He had come home from school after getting into another fight. The kids at school didn’t seem to understand that Peeta didn’t want to play with them. They couldn’t understand that Peeta wanted to sit beneath the tree that always seemed to have shade in just the right area for him to sit in. They didn’t understand that he wanted to lay there and listen to the plants around him. They didn’t understand, and so they did what all of mankind does when they don’t understand something: they harm it. They pushed him, punched him, and taunted him with names and words he didn’t understand. He was branded a freak.  
This was the third time that week that Peeta had come home with bruises. At first his parents understood that Peeta was being bullied. They’d had meetings with the teachers and Peeta, had sat in on the class once, but they had begun to see his classmates’ sides. They encouraged Peeta to make new friends, join in on class discussions, and be a normal child. Peeta couldn’t. He was too shy and too scared by what might’ve happened to truly engage with his classmates. After weeks of bullying and coming home with bruises, his mother snapped. “Peeta, I can’t listen to this anymore. If you can’t make friends and engage with your classmates, then you deserve this.”  
After that Peeta tried talking to his dad, but he wouldn’t listen either. His parents put up a united front, saying that Peeta deserved this and he should get used to it if he wasn’t willing to change. Finally, one day after coming home and trying to talk to his mother again, she snapped again. This time with her hand. The sound rang through the house after she slapped him. She slapped him a second time after. Peeta still doesn’t know why. He’d asked once, after she hit him so hard he lay on the ground wheezing. “Peeta, you need to toughen up. How else can you learn? How else can you survive? I need to teach you to be tough.”  
His dad didn’t hit Peeta, but he didn’t have to. His silence was enough, and when it became too much, he would send Peeta to his room without supper. There had been a weekend when his dad had sent Peeta to his room without food because he couldn’t look at him.  
Peeta learned after to be quiet and look down. He couldn’t even begin to fathom why this was happening to him, what he’d done to deserve this torture and heartache. His only solace came from the large oak tree outside and flowers in the garden. It seemed that Peeta had inherited his grandmother’s green thumb, but instead of being able to grow flowers, Peeta seemed to be to grow anything. Flowers thrived, grass was greener, and the trees seemed grow better when he was near and able to tend to them. Peeta would sit under the tree and think about life. He would talk to the trees and flowers and plants in the garden, pondering questions such as why, how, and when would it end. He’d shed many tears in the garden and had come to terms with many things there as well.  
It all came to a head when he began 8th grade. It was his final year before high school, and Peeta was excited. High school meant new opportunities when it came to classes. Peeta excelled in many of his classes (except math ugh) and he couldn’t wait to take the honor’s classes. These were classes taught at a higher level and Peeta couldn’t wait. He skipped home with a letter in his backpack from his English teacher, who watched and helped students transition to the honor’s classes. He was proud and he couldn’t wait to share the good news with his parents. Maybe, just maybe they’d be proud of him, Peeta thought. He had strived to become the best in academics when it was apparent that he was not meant for sports. He remembers graduating 5th grade, his parents being proud when Peeta was mentioned as an outstanding scholar. They had cake and ice cream and a party. The next two days were filled with love and hope, hope that they’d changed and the bad times were over. They were for a while.  
Then Peeta had started middle school. The kids remembered him as the freak, the boy who spoke to trees, had no friends, and wasn’t interested in them. Now they also knew he was a nerd. He was picked on after the teacher turned their backs, at recess, in gym class. The locker room was the worst. The boys were convinced that Peeta would touch them or something, so they made his life worse. After coming home with a black eye, his mother beat Peeta till he had a hand-print on the side of his face and all over his back. Peeta knew that the trouble had really just started. It’d been like that for the past three years, but now, it would all be over. The kids who bullied him weren’t too bright to get into the honor’s classes, so Peeta would finally be left alone.  
Peeta walked into the house smiling, ready to show his mom the note. Ready to begin a life filled with happiness, love, and hope. When we walked in the kitchen, he noticed a pale blue envelope on the table. Curiosity won over and he examined it. What he read filled him with dread and horror.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I hope this letter finds you well. Here is all the information that you have requested for the St. Alphege School for Boys. The school is equipped to help young Mr. Mellark with any problems, as we have a rigid code of conduct. We have helped many young men throughout the years (see insert) and they have all turned out to be model citizens. After reviewing the grades, we believe your son would be a fine addition here. Thanks for considering this opportunity--- Vice Principal Alex Snow”  
Peeta was in shock. His parents wanted to send him off to-to-Peeta looked at the brochure and become horrified. The school was a grey castle-like building. It looked a military version of Hogwarts, where the students (all boys) were forced to wear uniforms that resembled military garb. Peeta heard footsteps, and turned “What is this,” he asked his gob smacked parents.  
His mother yanked it from his hands after marching over and his father at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Peeta, we feel that this is the best choice for you. You cannot make friends, you refuse to participate in anything at school, and you simply cannot continue to talk to the trees if you are to be anything in this world. You are bright and we’re glad for that, but this will help you,” his mother implored. “We’ve discussed it and we’ve decided that you will start there this year.”  
Peeta was horrified. “Do I not get a choice? Why was I never told of this?!”  
“We didn’t know if you could handle it,” his dad said, looking at Peeta finally.  
“I don’t want to go. I refuse to go. Mrs. Page wrote a letter, and it says I’ve been accepted into the honors classes this year. I won’t go to some boarding school and waste what I have here.”  
His mother was shocked for .3 seconds. Then, she marched over and slapped him to the ground. Grabbing his hair roughly, she said “Now you listen here, you brat. I will not have you become some freak because you can’t talk to people. I refuse to entertain the notion that will change in high school. We’ve already decided and there is nothing you can do to change our minds. Get used to it.”  
Peeta was sobbing. He hated his life and he hated everything and he wanted to escape. He wretched himself free and ran outside, his parents following him. “You also better be prepared, because when you return, that tree will be gone,” his mother screamed.  
Peeta stood before the tree and he felt different in that moment. He looked at the tree, feeling as if he was connected to it. He felt connected to all of the plant life in the backyard, from the red roses to the pink tulips to the small green cacti. He felt as if they were waiting for him to do something, to break free of this prison. He turned his back and said, “Don’t you DARE hurt this tree,”.  
His mother scoffed and said, “watch me, brat.”  
Peeta reached his arms out and he felt that different feeling course through him. He felt powerful and full of anger and hope and- pain. Peeta threw his head back and screamed as he felt his body change. His eyes, which had been blue before, now turned emerald green. His pale blonde hair suddenly turned strawberry blonde. He looked up and he felt whole for the first time in a long time. “You will do no such thing,” he said and moved his hand.  
The ground rumbled. Peeta’s parents moved back to the house and watched as the ground cracked and vines began to creep out. They grew longer and longer until they began to cross over each other and grow thorns. The growing stopped and Peeta’s parents watched as a wall of brambles stood between them and their son. Peeta smiled and beckoned the large oak tree. The branches began to move and stretch themselves, and Peeta felt himself picked up and nestled in the trees leaves. Peeta fell asleep and felt for the first time, truly happy. 

Two days later, two men showed up at the Mellarks door. Scott Summers and Logan Howlett. Peeta’s mother answered the door and she looked a fright. Her hair was in disarray and under her eyes were large circles. It was apparent that she hadn’t slept well lately. At her feet were two large bottles of weed killer, both empty. “Please tell me you’re here to help. We’ve tried everything: weed killer, bug spray, even bleach, and these damn brambles won’t die! We used the weed eater and it broke within seconds. They grew too fast for the lawn mower and they crushed it! I can’t sleep and my husband won’t sleep till he sees the boy. Please, please do something!”  
Scott and Logan paused and then moved into the house. When they reached the back door, they seen what she was talking about. The wall was as tall as the house and the plants looked thick enough to crush steel. The thorns were as thick as Logan’s wrist and from the looks of it, possibly poisoned. “We’ll take it from here folks,” Scott said reassuringly.  
“Peeta! Peeta! My name is Scott Summers and I want to talk to you,” Scott yelled through the brambles. Suddenly the brambles moved and a voice rang out, “NO”.  
Scott moved fast as a thorn shot out of one the brambles, seeming to come out of nowhere. Logan slashed at it, cutting it into pieces. He snarled at the wall and slashed. Within seconds, one section of the wall was nothing but stumps, but the brambles were growing fast. Logan grabbed Scott and launched through into the yard, where they were grabbed within seconds by tree roots. Peeta looked out from the center of the branches where he sat, perched on a branch. The branch moved and Peeta gripped it tight as he moved to look at the two men. His eyes were red from crying, but his eyes were also filled with hatred. “I said no, now get out. I’m done with people; all they’ve caused me is pain and misery. Now I run the show and I’m done!”  
Scott whimpered as the roots began to tighten and Logan growled. “Look kid, enough! We’re here to help you! We’re from a school far from here that helps kids like you. Special kids that can do amazing things. Now, I understand wanting to get back at people, but not like this. You can do so much better,” Logan said.  
Peeta thought about it. School was his saving grace, and if he could be around kids like himself, why not. It wasn’t as if he had nothing to lose. “I’d never have to come back? I could stay there all the time?”  
“Yes,” Logan said, struggling to breathe was the root tightened again around his rib cage. He hoped that he’d convinced the kid otherwise he and Scott were fucked. He looked over and noticed that Scott was turning blue and looking terrified at Logan. He couldn’t reach his glasses to blast the roots off and he slowly would die. Logan glared at Peeta and said, “If you could make a decision before he dies, that’d be great.”  
Peeta looked up, startled, and willed the plants to release the two men. Scott began to fill his lungs with air as he was gently sat on the ground, Logan running over to cradle him. “You alright, babe?” “Yes Logan, I’m fine,” Scott said with a smile.  
Peeta began to focus on turning the garden back into a garden. The brambles receded back into the earth and the roses became a smaller size. The cacti were still large and the oak tree looked stronger than ever, but it gently sat Peeta back onto the ground. Peeta patted the bark lovingly and went inside to pack his things. It took 20 minutes and a few boxes and bags but eventually he got it all into the car with the two men. He looked back at his house and his parents. His dad had tears in his eyes and his mother looked broken. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be the son you wanted. Thank god you had three of us,” was the final words that Peeta said to them before he got into the car and left-forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not getting this out sooner! School has been crazy, but now with the virus, I have another week! So here's chapter 2 and I'll get more out later!

“Duck! Back! Punch u-No! Peeta,” Logan sighed for the 10th time. Peeta had been living at the mansion for two years now, and in that time he had progressed so far. He proved to be quite intelligent, surpassing most of his classmates in many subjects except math. When it came to his gym classes, Peeta was falling behind by leaps and bounds. It became obvious to a lot of the teachers that Peeta hated being in the locker room, hated the defense classes, and hated sparing against anyone-especially- “HA! I could’ve blocked that easy,”-him; Cato Hadley, a guy who Peeta had met when he’d first arrived.  
At 6’2’’, Cato towered over Peeta (he was only 5’8’’), which meant he didn’t even need his own powers to intimidate anyone. He was also gorgeous; blonde hair, large muscles, startling blue eyes, and teeth so white, they seemed to sparkle. Cato had been one of the first people Peeta had met when he’d come to the mansion, scared and feeling lonely. Peeta had wanted to be left alone and the plants in the mansion responded by covering his bedroom door in a layer of petrified wood and moss, with the flowers in the vases on either side of the door mutating to become large flowers that bashed anyone that came close to the door. Cato had tried twice, got hit in the head, and thus made fun of Peeta in retaliation. Any time Peeta had encountered Cato, Cato had made snide comments. When it came time for classes to start for Peeta, after taking a week off to adjust, Cato would throw balls of paper at Peeta but that was not the worst thing. That was left for gym class when they had to spar.  
Peeta’s powers are called botanikinesis, or the manipulation of plants. It’s because of this that Peeta has to be paired with certain individuals when they spar. He needed someone that could handle being thrown across a room by a tree root, held by a rose bush and stabbed, or knocked out by vapors from a flower. Peeta always felt bad and would offer to help the person, the plants always responding to his words and actions. Any wounds were superficial, any poisons easily cured, and anyone thrown was usually caught by another tree (there was that one incident with the rose bush, but hey he isn’t perfect). Because of all of these factors, he needed a different sparing partner. That was where Cato came in. He actually volunteered for the “job” as he would say and would smirk at Peeta. Peeta wondered what his powers were, besides being an asshole, and Cato had obliged him. He stretched before and then threw a small barrel at Peeta. Peeta had ducked just in time to get his head pashed in. “Super strength?”, he asked. “No,” Cato chuckled, “This is.”  
He began to grow. After two minutes, he was 7’ tall and his arms were huge. He reminded Peeta of villains from TV, ones that grew huge and trashed the town. He dodged Cato’s fist, and ran but he wasn’t fast enough to outrun the hand that grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall. Peeta panicked as he hit- a leaf? He was straightened as a large vine grew out of the ground and wrapped itself around his legs. Peeta watched as Cato came charging again, roaring and his arms open to strike him. Peeta felt fear and stuck his arm out, channeling his powers. This was the first time that he could feel his powers-truly feel the vines growing, the roots burrowing, and the plants all around the mansion. What he didn’t see was his eyes becoming an emerald green instead of his usual dark green and his lips were redder than usual. After he struck out his arm, a large green vine came out of the ground struck Cato in the stomach. Another grabbed his legs and hefted him up in the air, then let go. Cato dropped onto the floor, leaving a large hole in the floor. Logan ran down as Cato shrank back to his 6’2’’ frame and regular muscles, grabbing Cato to check him over for head damage. He then looked up at Peeta, held by the swaying vine. He smirked and said “Good job kid. Now come down.”  
Peeta smiled and the vine put him down on the floor. He walked over to Cato, who sat on the ground looking at Peeta with…fear, hatred, or something else? Peeta was confused and Cato said, “Good job newbie,” and left with a slight limp. Peeta watched him go, feeling horrible. He hoped Cato wasn’t hurt too bad. He left as well after talking with Logan about techniques that could be used later or maybe in a fight. Peeta hoped he never had to use any of them, but he understood the necessity of them. 

Later that night, Peeta walked over to Cato’s room. He felt horrible about the sparring accident. Even though the event had happened weeks ago, he still felt bad. Cato had limped around for a while, until the doctor had declared that he’d torn a muscle after falling. Peeta felt horrible and had hid in his room, skipping two classes. It took another week, and now Peeta standing in front of Cato’s door. Did he knock? He knocked anyway. Cato opened the door and Peeta gaped. Cato was shirtless, his whole torso on display for Peeta to gawk at. He looked up to Cato’s face to see his signature smirk and Peeta’s stomach flopped. “Do you wanna come in,” Cato asked and Peeta nodded his head.   
Cato’s room was the same as Peeta’s, but he noticed the posters on the wall and the picture of a girl by his bedside. Peeta turned in around and noticed how close that Cato was. Peeta could now see that Cato was also covered in hair and Peeta was sweating now. He looked up as Cato made a noise and remembered why he was here in the first place. “Cato I’d like to apologize. I didn’t know my power could do that and you got hurt. I am sorry.” Peeta smiled at Cato and hoped that maybe they could be friends.  
The truth was that Peeta only had two friends here. There was Katniss, a girl who seemed normal but could toss bolts of energy at will, and then Gale, her boyfriend, who could become metal at will. While they were all fast friends, Peeta wanted to be friends with other people who weren’t couples; it was weird because when Katniss and Gale wanted alone time, Peeta would have to go elsewhere and be by himself. Typically, he would hide in the expansive garden, willing the flowers, shrubs, and trees to hide him and keep him company. He would talk to the plants about his problems and it was nice but he wanted someone else to talk to. He didn’t know if he wanted a relationship exactly, but he wanted someone there. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Cato, not sure of what was going to happen next.   
Cato looked at Peeta, so small and thin. “Sure Peeta. Apology accepted,” he said with a grin. “Don’t worry about the injury by the way. Being able to control my mass and size makes it so I don’t get injured by a lot. I was more impressed with your powers.”  
“Thank you! I didn’t know if you’d be ok, but I’m glad you are. My powers are amazing and I don’t wanna hurt anyone, but I realize it’s sometimes a necessity.”  
“That’s smart. So, did you need anything else,” Cato asked with another smirk.   
Peeta blushed, Cato’s smirk becoming bigger at the flush. Peeta didn’t know what to do with these feelings but he looked at Cato and made a decision. He reached up, grabbed Cato by his shirt collar, dragged him down, and kissed him. Cato was shocked and didn’t kiss back for a minute, which worried Peeta so much. Peeta started to pull back, tears in his eyes, and he moved his hand. Suddenly the plants outside the window grew to cover the glass, throwing the room into darkness. Cato felt Peeta run, and before he could catch him, Peeta was gone.

Cato was stunned. He liked Peeta, maybe more than liked, but he didn’t know how Peeta felt. He knew Peeta’s story: the abuse he suffered, the horrible way he was treated at school, and how his powers had caused him to become reclusive in some ways. Cato understood, even if his parents were no longer alive. They had died soon after Cato turned 5 and he’d been in an orphanage since. He’d been discovered by Scott Summers on accident, after they’d come looking for Katniss Everdeen. Cato had been punched and he’d grown double his size and almost killed the kid in rage. Scott had talked Cato down and soon after he’d shrunk back down, he’d been in the car with Katniss, heading to the mansion.   
When Cato had first seen Peeta, he’d been confused. He’d felt something for the smaller male, but he’d never been sure what. He did what all men did when they liked someone and didn’t know how to handle it: he’d made fun of Peeta. When Peeta had kicked his ass back in training, Cato realized that Peeta was more than he looked. He could handle Cato and more probably, and Cato needed him. Cato climbed into bed that day and looked at the picture of the woman by his bed. He kissed it lightly, smiled, and said “I’m gonna go get my happy ending sis. I’ll get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! Please leave kudos and comments, but as always, be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you all for being patient, and please remember that I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be up to me elbows in student loan debt.

The alarms blared as Peeta ran for the jet. He had been called in to help this time. Apparently, a building had collapsed and people were stuck inside. Peeta felt a pang in his chest as he thought of all the people that weren’t going to be able to be saved and steeled his resolve. The jet landed at a local hospital where they were to bring the survivors for treatment. Before descending down on a vine, Peeta noticed Cato step off the plane. It had been a few days since the incident in Cato’s room and Peeta had been avoiding Cato all he could. He’d ate in the gardens, having walls of roses grow out of the ground to block the entrance. He was afraid of being rejected or having his love tossed around. He couldn’t afford it again; it would kill him. He slipped down the vine before Cato could catch him.   
Landing near the base of the building that had collapsed, Peeta caused trees to grow and used them to climb to a stable part of the building. As he walked along, flowers and vines began to shoot through the rubble, breaking up some of the larger pieces. Suddenly, the place shook and dust feel from the ceiling. Peeta coughed, speaking into his earpiece “what the hell was that?!”  
“Sorry Peeta! Had some trouble here at the bottom floors, but got some of it taken care of,” Cato said.   
Peeta huffed. They had said it been a collapse, but Peeta had suspected something different. “Just try to keep the building in some pieces Cato. I’d like to live long enough to see my lilacs bloom this evening,” Peeta called back. 

Cato laughed under his breath. Peeta was too cute. Cato grew to the size of a tank and charged ahead, causing the building to groan. He’d been investigating the lower floors, looking for what had caused the building to collapse. He and Marvel thought they’d found traces of a bomb, but they had been unsure until Glimmer had found another. She’d encased it in ice, causing the room to drop to freezing temperatures. Cato was worried but became terrified when the building shook. “Peeta, Katniss, Thresh, come in! COME IN,” Cato yelled into his earpiece. Cato shook his head, “Glimmer, stay with Marvel and figure out what the hell is going on here. I’m going to find Peeta and the others. C’mon Clove,” Cato signaled to the other mutant in his small group.   
He was worried. Peeta had been on the fourth floor, or what was left. Thresh and Katniss had taken the third and second floors, trying to find any survivors. By all accounts, the building had seemed abandoned, but who knew if there were people taking shelter within the halls. Cato punched his way to the third floor, finding Thresh and Katniss fighting with what looked like soldiers of some sort. Cato charged, taking out a few men, but more seemed to appear from nowhere. Katniss began throwing bolts of energy, while Thresh shifted his body into that of a tiger and charged. After knocking out what felt like ten men, Cato rushed out to the fourth floor. He couldn’t help but think of the horrible things that could happen to Peeta if he had ran into these men. Slamming the door to the stairwell open, Cato’s eyes widened as he took in the vines that creeped along the stairwell, causing the concrete to crack. Cato jumped, grabbing the railing before the stairwell came crashing down. Cato hefted himself up, smiling at the thought at Peeta was a little bit safer if he had thought to taken out the stairs. Cato bashed the door in and heard screams. Rage coursed through his veins and he ran towards the screams. He came to a lobby like area and stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw made him smile and almost laugh.  
Men in the same garb were hanging from vines, some passed out near what looked like sunflowers, and Peeta was in the center of it all, directing the growth of the plants with his hands. One man tried to ran towards Peeta, and before Cato could get him, a wall of vines grew out of nowhere and wound around the man, throwing him into a nearby wall. The man crumbled to the ground and Cato was impressed. Cato stepped towards Peeta just as Peeta turned around to him, smiling. “Cato did you see that?! I was amazing,” Peeta said with joy. Cato laughed and nodded.

After getting out of the building, the team learned that a local terrorist cell had caused the building to collapse. As they made their way back to the jet, Cato pulled Peeta to side, waving the rest of the group on. They made their way over to a small café to grab a bite, Cato checking Peeta over for the third time that day. “Cato, I’m not hurt. Now, please sit so we can eat something quick. I don’t want the rest of team to leave us here,” Peeta said as he perused the menu. The café was French inspired. Cato knew that Peeta liked to try new cuisine and was going to use it to his advantage.   
Cato smiled and waited for the waiter before he ordered. Peeta was shocked for a second, before he also ordered. He started at Cato and smirked. “You’ve been here before.”  
“No. I’ve been studying at school for a few years. I’ve been there since I was 5, after my parents and sister died. One of the classes was French and it’s been something that I’ve kept up.”  
“Oh no! I’m sorry. Well, it’s nice to hear you speak it,” Peeta said blushing. God this felt like a date. Suddenly Peeta looked up “This is a date isn’t it? Oh god, I didn’t realize.”  
Cato grabbed his hand before Peeta could send himself into a tizzy. He smiled at Peeta “You’re cute. Yes, this is a date. I planned it spur of the moment. We didn’t get to talk before you kissed me and I wanted to talk. Peeta, I didn’t kiss you back that night because I was startled. I’d liked you since you arrived and I didn’t know how to react, then you come in and kiss me.”  
Peeta was shocked. “I thought you didn’t feel the same. I started liking you after that sparring session. I was so worried and couldn’t think about why. I realized that I was starting to like you and acted fast. When you didn’t kiss me back, I thought you didn’t like me. After all, you’re gorgeous,” Peeta said, eyes roaming over Cato. Cato smirked and flexed, before the waiter brought their food. Peeta had gotten a croissant with butter and jam and a cup of tea. Cato had gotten a croque monsieur with a side of potatoes. The two young men dug into their meals, deciding to eat before talking more. They finished, paid, and walked back to jet, hand in hand. “Peeta, you’re gorgeous. I love how your eyes change, your skin is so soft, and you’re strong. I wish I had your grace,” Cato said to Peeta as the neared the jet.   
“Cato, I wish I had your strength! Sometimes, I feel that my powers cause people to be scared of me,” Peeta said quietly.   
Cato turned Peeta to him and pulled him into a hug. He tucked the smaller male into his body and put his head on top of Peeta’s hair. Cato smelled apples and fresh earth, while Peeta smelled cologne and motor oil, which was weird. “Peeta, your powers are amazing. If anyone is scared, fuck them. You are amazing.”   
Peeta smiled and leaned out of Cato’s embrace. He looked up, Cato looked down, and Peeta connected their lips. After a minute, Cato began to want more, pressing his tongue against Peeta’s lips, begging for entrance. All of a sudden, they heard “HEY IDIOTS! WE WILL LEAVE YOU HERE!”  
They both smiled against the other, and then separated as they ran for the jet. 

As soon as the jet landed, Peeta and Cato took off, running to Cato’s room. Peeta ran ahead and giggled, wanting Cato to catch him. Cato caught on and began to run faster after the smaller blonde. Finally, Cato caught him as they entered the hallway where Cato’s room was. Cato threw him over his should and walked to his room, locking the door when they entered. Peeta used his powers to cover the door as well, to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. Cato reconnected their lips before throwing Peeta to the bed, and then Cato began to strip. Peeta threw off his shirt and took off his pants but turned in shock when he heard a moan. Peeta blushed as Cato looked at Peeta’s ass in a tiny thong, having to touch his cock through his own boxer-briefs. “They make me feel better and they allow me to move better,” Peeta said as he blushed. Cato growled “Baby, do not make excuses. It’s fucking hot.”  
Cato grabbed Peeta’s hips and lifted him up before settling him down on Cato’s lap. They kissed, Cato forcing his tongue into Peeta’s mouth. Peeta moaned and kissed back but it was apparent early on that Cato was in charge. Peeta grinded down on Cato’s cock, hearing Cato moan and grind up to meet Peeta’s. Peeta started to pant as Cato slipped his hands down and began to tease Peeta’s ass. He slipped a hand between the lush cheeks and tapped a finger at the tight hole. Peeta ripped his mouth away from Cato’s and whined, “Cato please,” and felt Cato insert the end of his index finger into Peeta’s virginal opening. Peeta saw white and came so hard. Cato felt the wet patch, felt Peeta’s velvety opening grip his finger hard, and without much more stimulation, he came himself. Cato fell back onto the bed, pulling Peeta with him to rest. They both kept panting before Peeta snuggled up further until his head rested on Cato’s shoulder. He looked over at Cato and asked, “Cato. Does this mean… we’re boyfriends?”  
Peeta look nervous, but Cato chuckled. “Yes baby. We’re in this together for a long time, or until you get tired of me,” he said and reached over to grab the edge of the blankets, pulling them over the two males. Cato smiled as he felt Peeta’s breathing even out. Cato looked over at the picture of his sister and smiled. He’d gotten his happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please comment and leave kudos! And, as always, be kind!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Be honest but be kind! Kudos and all are appreciated though! I will be posting the other parts soon, as soon as I have time to sit and write them out!


End file.
